


And I just might say it tonight

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: And I just might say it tonightI just might say it tonightI just might tell you tonightThat I love youAnd you should stay all my lifeAfter Steve comes back from rescuing Joe, Danny realizes that he could have lost him.Very short Coda for episode 8.24





	And I just might say it tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt from [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow).

_And I just might say it tonight_   
_I just might say it tonight_   
_I just might tell you tonight_   
_That I love you_   
_And you should stay all my life_

 

So Steve had taken another trip to who knows where, to do some stupid rescue, but this time he came back, mostly in one piece. Danny could see Steve wincing when he moved wrong, but it didn’t look like there were any additional bullet holes. Junior came back in one piece as well, which was great, since Danny had grown fond of the kid.

It had all been a bit of a whirlwind for Danny. He had taken the kids to Maui for the weekend, and while there he got a call from Steve, saying that he needed to do a thing for the SEALs, that he was going with Junior and that he’d be back in a few days. They had come back a week later, a little worse for wear, but mostly in one piece, and Tani decided that their return called for a celebration in the Hilton.

From the little information the two SEALs provided, they had had to rescue Joe White from a nasty place, but it was just a simple in and out extraction. Which translated to some stupid, stupid plan that by some miracle brought them back home alive.  

Danny was still trying to process the fact that Steve had been in a very dangerous place, probably right at the front of it, without his backup (which in Danny’s mind meant without backup), and the last thing Danny had said to him before leaving had been something ridiculous about taking care of the car, or taking Eddie for a walk.

Steve came back to the table after ordering another round, sitting next to Danny with a happy smile and Danny just blurted something he’d been keeping to himself for a long time. “I love you babe.”

Steve looked at him with a surprised smile. “Well, of course you do. I brought my wallet today,” he said with a grin.

Danny laughed it off, taking a sip of his beer. So maybe this was not the best time. Maybe he’ll get to say it some other day. They still had plenty of time.

Right?

  

 


End file.
